


Stars

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Small Moments [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: A soft moment among the stars
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Small Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819234
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Stars

Heading back to space felt like the most natural thing for them to do once they had done their part in rebuilding Etheria. Glimmer, Bow, Catra and Adora headed back into space to explore and help the rest of the universe. Of course they had invited Entrapta along as well but the scientist had reluctantly taken a rain check feeling it more important to stay on Etheria and rebuild her kingdom after the Horde ravaged most of it.  
Currently they were headed towards a far off planet in hopes of taking out the last of Horde Primes army, a small group of clones that apparently hadn’t gotten the memo.

Adora was sitting in the pilots seat with her eyes closed listening to the sound of the ship around her. She hears the door slide open behind her, but she doesn’t open her eyes. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra says from behind her, leaning down to wrap her arms around Adoras neck and rest her chin on her shoulder. Adora leaned her head into Catras and lifted a hand to place on her cheek. 

“Anything interesting happening?” Catra asks 

Adora laughs “Absolutely nothing,” 

“Good, come with me,” Catra says, walking around and extending a hand to Adora. Adora takes it and stands, letting Catra lead her out of the control room and deep into the ship. 

Eventually they come to a stop next to a wall and Catra lets go of Adoras hand, leaping up the wall effortlessly to reach a ledge about ten feet up. She peers back down over the edge grinning and extends a hand to Adora once more. 

“Come on!” 

Adora takes a few steps back then runs, using her Horde training to scale the wall high enough to grab onto Catras hand. Catra pulls her upwards and once she gets high enough she hooks her arms over the edge and hoists herself the rest of the way up. 

“What are we doing up here,” Adora asks, leaning back against the wall and stretching her legs out along the ledge. 

Catra smirks “Darla, open the thing,” 

A loud rumbling sound begins and slowly a panel slides away, rising until it reveals a large window, exposing the stars beyond. 

“Woah,” Adora says “This is beautiful,” 

“I know,” Says Catra, slotting herself between Adoras legs, her back to the blondes chest. Adoras arms move to encircle her at once and Catra turns to look out the window. “I found it when exploring the ship after you rescued me, it was where I would come to be alone,” 

Adora slots her head alongside Catras, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. 

“I just figured you’d like it,” Catra continues 

“I do,” Adora says “It reminds me of when we were kids and would climb to the highest places we could and try and point out funny shaped clouds to each other,” 

“We have the stars to see now,” 

Adora laughs “And no Shadow Weaver to yell at you for being a bad influence on me,” 

“Yeah,” Catra says, her tone somber 

They fall silent for a few minutes, then Adora squeezes Catra gently “I love you,” She whispers 

Catra shifts, putting most of her weight towards the window so she could press her forehead against Adoras. 

“I love you, too,” She says 

Catras soft purrs mingle with the mechanical sounds of the ship as she leans forward to press a soft kiss to Adoras lips, hand moving to cradle her cheek. Adoras eyes stay closed for a moment after the kiss, her mind blank, too dumb to function. A wave of fondness washes over Catra, 

“Im so lucky to have you,” She whispers. Adoras eyes flutter open and she smiles, reaching her hand up to slide under Catras which was still on her face. She curls their fingers together and brings the back of Catras hand to her lips, holding it there for a moment before dropping their hands.

“Im the lucky one,” She whispers 

Catra blushes and bumps her forehead against Adoras, settling into her warm embrace, arms moving to wrap around Adoras chest. 

It takes the rest of the crew a while to find them and when Glimmer finally spots Catras tail dangling over the edge she teleports up to find both girls asleep, foreheads pressed together, cocooned in each others arms, raspy kitten snores streaming from Catras mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
